A Love Worth Crying Over
by CeE CrOw
Summary: A tale of forbidden love, a forgotten past, and one girl's strength to overcome all obstacles. She is the daughter of two legends and is only just beginning to learn the secrets of her family.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to one and all! I would like to welcome you to my story. It's my first real fanfiction, unlike 'Say What Now!' which is a collaboratively written story with my good friend, Da KeR MySteRr. This however, I wrote all on my own! I hope you all enjoy it, so without further ado, Here's my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with Final Fantasy, well… except a few of their games… I do however own any OCs that make an appearance in this story.

888

"Get up!" the old and dilapidated woman screamed while poking an old and dilapidated broom at the sleeping girl.

"Guddibay," was the only sound that the young girl could produce with her face half buried in her pillow.

"Oh, don't give me that, it is nearly four and there is a lot of work to be done!" she yelled in her ear. The girl shifted positions so that she faced the wall, much to the annoyance of her human alarm clock. She then let out a rather loud yawn and proceeded to go back to sleep.

"Oh, that's it!" The old woman ran out of the room for about 30 seconds, and returned carrying a large rusty bucket filled with water. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you have pushed me thus far yet again," bellowed the old hag as she made her way over to the bed. She heaved the bucket up to her face and turned it upside down over the girl's head.

"AAAHHHHH," she screamed as she jumped out of bed. "What in the name of all that is good and holy is wrong with you, woman?"

"It's your own fault for refusing to get up when I called you. Let that be a warning to ya."

"I would hardly call that a warning. That was completely unnecessary, your breath alone would have done the trick," she sarcastically replied. Her teeth chattered as she spoke and her lips began to turn a remarkable shade of blue. "And now I'm going to get sick, thanks a lot!"

"Oh calm down its just water, next time it will be much worse, you horrid little twit!"

"It's 22 degrees outside!" she snapped back "If you weren't so old and senile I would have my friend Mr. Fist teach your face a lesson or two!" She cocked her head and pondered with regret her incredibly bad threat.

"Just shut your trap and get to work missy or else I'll get the master and he can throw your ass out of here faster than you are able to come back with those witty remarks of yours," the old woman said with a sneer.

"Oh man, you are so funny. If I don't die from hypothermia, I think I might from laughing so hard. Either way, you should be glad to know that you will ultimately be the cause of my demise." She grabbed her wool cloak and ran out the door before her counterpart could respond. She shuddered with relief as she was welcomed by the cool, crisp air of that February morning.

Her name was Corinthia Vledin, and her living situation was almost as unfortunate as was her having to live with such a name. When she was very young, her parents sent her to work in Mr. Broswell's home as a maid with her grandmother. Mr. Broswell lived alone and was a very wealthy landowner. Her parents' names were Yuna and Tidus Vledin. Corinthia, or "Rin" as she liked to be called, knew very little about her parents. She only knew that they had to give her up because they couldn't afford to take care of her as they wanted, and they believed she would have a better life in Mr. Broswell's home. Up until she was about 7 years old, her grandmother used to tell her stories about how her parents were heroes who saved the world on numerous occasions. She told her about the many adventures that her parents went on and what amazing people they were, but Rin refused to believe any of it. She knew even at a young age that her grandmother's stories were mere fabrications that were told just to give Rin positive images of her parents.

Rin used to spend most of her time with her grandmother, but she passed away three years ago due to a sudden heart attack. She loved her grandmother very much, but never seemed much affected by her death. She must have been devastated, but almost never showed any signs of emotional pain. But, that was just her nature. For as strange as it may sound, Rin never once in her life shed a tear over anyone or anything. Even when she was a newborn child, her grandmother told her that she never once cried. The apothecaries and her parents couldn't get over her constant serene temperament. True, as she got older she certainly showed emotion in almost everything that she did, she just never found the need to cry.

"Hurry up and get those logs from the backyard so I can feed this fire. It's like the North Pole in here!" screamed Brunhilda from the kitchen window.

"Right away, your highness, let me just scrape the icicles off of my face!"

Rin stood to be about 5''7' and though she wasn't extremely tall, she was very uncomfortable with her height. In order to make herself appear shorter, she hunched over somewhat and always kept her head down. Years of doing this resulted in very poor form and posture, not exactly giving her a more pleasing physical appearance. She had very fine dark brown hair that she often pulled back, except for a few loose strands that always seemed to fall around the contours of her round face. She wasn't particularly thin but wasn't deemed overweight either. She was very average with a figure that was neither breathtaking nor repulsive, and was awfully pale for a girl with such dark features. She had small dark eyes and small round nose that turned slightly upward.

One of the only things pleasant about her appearance was her mouth, as funny as that may sound. She had full lips that had a very delicate and flattering shape. Her lips were one of her only features that seemed to stand out, except during the winter months when they often became dry and cracked. She also had very nice teeth. They were comparatively straight and pearly white, allowing for a decent smile.

What Rin lacked in physical beauty, however, she certainly made up for with her bright personality. She always tried to find the best in people, even though she mostly ended up finding the worst. Especially in Brunhilda, the old woman who took over for her grandmother after she passed away. She was cranky and stubborn and didn't like Rin in the least, and felt no reason to keep her feelings hidden from her.

"Ok, jjuusstt aaa littllee cccooolllddd."

Rin ran out to the back of the house to get some logs to put in the fireplace. However, this proved to be no easy task, for she made the discovery that the entire backyard was covered in a sheet of ice. Not having much grace or agility, she knew that she wouldn't be returning to the comforts of the warm house anytime soon. She started off walking very slowly and carefully, but became impatient and decided to move at a quicker pace. She finally reached the stack of logs used for the fireplace and piled 3 of them into her arms. She wasn't walking for long before her foot stepped on the bottom of her cloak causing her to loose her balance. She took another step to regain composure, but the franticness of her motion resulted in a massive slip. Her feet flew up above her head causing her to fall on the cold, hard ice flat on her back. She dropped the logs and all three of them slid on the ice into the trees nearby.

Rin lay there for quite awhile just staring at the sky because she feared that if she moved or made any attempt to get up, she would find that she had broken her back or worse. Eventually, she began to feel the all too familiar tingly feeling of the beginnings of frost bite, and so she decided that she'd better move.

She got up and luckily found that all of her bones and organs were in proper working condition. After examining herself, she made her way over to the area were the logs landed.

In order to find the logs, she needed to push through the branches of the trees. One tree supposedly was unhappy about her actions, and one of its branches smacked her right in the face after she pushed it back to get a view of the forest floor. "Ahh!" she screamed in pain as she put her hand to her face now warm and red where the tree had hit her. "Stupid tree," she yelled as she went to kick it.

"Ouch!" cried an unfamiliar man's voice.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, the tree is talking!" She started to run away in horror when the man's voice was heard again.

"What? Is someone there?"

Rin stopped in her tracks, and answered nervously to the mysterious voice. "Yes, I am here. Who is that?"

"I, I need help," replied the voice.

"Where are you?" she called out.

"I'm over here." The disembodied voice called back to her.

'_Well that's helpful_' Rin thought to herself.

She walked in the direction of the voice, and noticed a figure lying on the ground. She walked toward it and found a man lying on his back with his clothes torn revealing a chiseled physique. He had dark curly hair, and she couldn't see his face because it was turned away from her. He seemed to be holding his side. She ran over to him and he turned and looked up at her with deep blue eyes. He had a very handsome face, and Rin was very much in awe of his appearance for she didn't have much contact with members of the opposite sex. They stared at each other for a few moments and both felt as if they had met some place before.

She then noticed that his side was bleeding profusely. "What happened? Are you all right," Rin inquired. She was suddenly overcome with an intense desire to help the man in any way that she possibly could.

"I'm sorry to trouble you miss, I was attacked while I was taking a walk in the forest. I tried to fight back, but there was too many of them. One of them took out a knife and….I don't think it's very deep."

"Let me take a look at it." Rin began to examine his wounds when something amazing happened. As her hands neared his side, silvery blue strands of light came from her fingers and traveled to the area where the man was stabbed. Both the man and Rin looked on in astonishment as the wound appeared to heal itself.

888

A/N: Well, I do hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'd really appreciate it if you guys review, so you see that little button down there next to the words 'Submit Review'? Press it and type a few nice words! Thanks! Bye!

-Cee Crow


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing my story. I know the beginning is kind of blahh but I promise that once I get past all this introduction crap, it will get very interesting. Again I want to thank all of my reviewers for your awesome reviews. You guys are so cool. I was so excited when I read your reviews. It makes me want to write more, even though I know you are all lying because Kerri somehow put you all up to this. But I am still very happy. I would love to thank you all individually but I am really pressed for time. I promise that you will all get personal thank us next update! I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Final Fantasy in this story.

888

"Wha..What did you..how did you?" stammered the handsome stranger.

"I don't know. I've never done that before," Rin answered with sincerity.

"Whatever it was, I thank you for it. What is your name?"

"Corinthia, Corinthia Vledin, but everyone calls me Rin."

"Well thank you Rin, and thank you for finding me. I didn't think anyone would be able to while I was so cleverly disguised as a tree."

"Haha," she laughed nervously and looked away from him. "I'm, uh, sorry about that."

"Don't be, it wasn't anyone's fault. It was fate. Something like this could not have happened coincidentally. We were destined to meet each other here."

"And why do _you_ think fate has brought us together like this?"

"I could think of a few possibilities," he replied.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Rin, uncomfortable with the silence broke in with the first thing that popped into her mind.

"It's..uhh..nice weather we are having."

"Yes, very. I enjoy having no feeling in any of my extremities."

"Oh, I'm so sorry would you like to come inside. My house is right down.." She paused for a moment realizing what would happen if she were to bring him into Mr. Broswell's home.

As though he could read her mind, he quickly responded. "Oh no please, that won't be necessary. You've done enough for me already. I have to get going anyway."

"No don't leave!"

He looked at her with a smirk.

"I mean, it's so cold and you should rest a little and warm up. It's just this woman that I work with is not the nicest person in the world, and she doesn't much like me bringing in strangers. But you could stay in the barn for a little while. It's not luxurious, but it's warm. Please, I insist you stay for a little while at least."

"That's very kind. Are you sure it won't be too much trouble?"

"I'm sure. On one condition, you have to tell me your name"

"I haven't introduced myself yet have I? I apologize, my name is Dresdon Holloway."

"And where are you from Mr. Holloway."

"Please, call me Dresdon. I'm from Sharskin."

"Oh, I've never heard of Sharskin. Where is it.?"

"It's actually a community that used to be part of Bevelle. Years ago, the district broke off during the Cactuar Wars and became its own small country."

"Ooh, and what do you do in Sharskin?"

"Well, I sort of, rule..it."

"You mean..like..wait..are you a king? Oh my gosh should I have bowed or something."

"No, no and I'm not king. I'm a prince. Though, I will be king soon. My father, and mother, died a few months ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My parents sent me away when I was very young. I don't remember them. I don't even know if they are alive."

"Wow, that's rough."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all overly dramatic, or be all like 'my life is more depressing than yours.'" It's no big deal really. I'm doing fine on my own. I guess because I've never known them, I've had nothing to miss. Your situation must be a lot harder to deal with."

"It's all right. I mean I do miss them, but I try very hard to believe that everything happens for a reason."

"That's a good way to think of things. I try to think like that, but I am too vindictive to always be optimistic."

"It's really not a matter of being optimistic; it's seeing life as it is and doing your best to deal with what happens. And I don't know how good it is, I think I am acting quite cowardly to be honest. I'm not strong enough to accept that maybe not all of us are destined for great things. I need something to believe in that will help me to understand why bad things happen, even if they are all but false hopes."

"They are not false hopes. I know for a fact that despite all the bad things, there are good things out there for all of us. The good things are a little harder to find, that's all. But that's a good thing, for they wouldn't be as good as they were if we could easily obtain them.

"You have a young mind."

"Is that a fancy way of saying that you think I'm immature?"

"No, just that you are very hopeful."

"Is that a bad thing?" she retorted with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Umm, how about we go inside?" he said.

"You're lucky I can't feel my hands anymore."

He followed her out of the thick forest and towards the side of the Broswell residence where the barn was. She opened the door and the two went inside.

"I'll get you some blankets and food, you must be hungry," Rin said.

"You don't have to get it right away, defrost first."

"Ok, if you insist," she complied. "So tell me more about yourself. What are you doing around these parts anyway?"

"It's a long story; I would rather not get into it right now."

"It's ok, I understand. You must be dying to get home; you seem to have had a string of bad luck while you've been here."

"Yes I have, that is until about 20 minutes ago."

The awkward silence fell upon them yet again.

"Well you're hot. I..I mean I'm hot! I mean I'm warmed up now from being outside in the cold.

He smiled at her.

"I get you blankets."

Rin turned around and smacked herself in the head. She left the barn and ran into the house to get the blankets and food. While inside she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Rin! Guess whose here. It's you favoritest person in the whole world."

"OMG, Dan the pizza guy is here?"

"No, silly, it's me, Kat."

Rin's best friend Katrina walked into the kitchen where Rin was getting food for Dresdon. Katrina stood to be about 5'4" and had long golden brown hair. She was far more attractive than Rin, which was attributed mostly to her being more kept up and refined. Katrina was Mr. Broswell's niece, and her family was also very wealthy allowing her to have the most fashionable clothes and a very stylish overall appearance. She had these amazing turquoise eyes that made her stand out from all the other teenage girls. She outweighed Rin in a number of ways, but it didn't bother Rin much, for she was fascinated and impressed by her constant flawless appearance and her alluring mannerisms.

"So what's shakin' bacon?" Katrina asked in a singsong voice.

"Oh. Nothing much," she said unconvincingly.

"Oh, something is definitely going on. I can tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please this could go on for hours. Just save the two of us a lot of time and tell me now!" she pleaded as she started to jump up and down with impatience.

"Ok, ok, can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe"

"That's not good enough, now I can't tell you."

"Fine, don't tell me. Whatever."

"Ugh, I have to tell someone. It's big."

"Ok, then tell me."

"Ok, well..Oh never mind. I can't say."

"All righty, forget it. If you don't want to tell me, don't."

"No I have to tell you, I have to tell somebody. Ahh, but I can't," Rin cried out as she brought her hands to her face.

"For Pete's sake, will you make up your mind and tell me what the hell is going on, or else I will be forced to kill you!" screamed Kat in a rage of frustration.

"All right, fine. I'll tell you. Well, actually I'll show you."

Rin walked back outside with the blankets and food while Kat followed closely behind.

"Wait, what are you doing with those things?" questioned Kat.

"You'll see," Rin replied.

They walked around the house to the barn, and Rin climbed up on the ledge and pulled the latch to open the barn door. As the light from outside slowly creeped into the dark barn, the two girls saw the figure of Dresdon emerge. He was sitting on a haystack petting one of the horses. He looked up, smiled at Rin, and quickly got to his feet .

Kat turned around quickly and whispered to her friend, "How long have you been hiding him up here, but most importantly why haven't I met him?"

"I only met him today, I found him in the woods," Rin whispered back.

She noticed that he noticed them whispering to each other, so she went over to him and gave him the blankets and food.

"Here you go," she said as she handed him the things she brought from inside.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for your kindness. I feel bad just taking all of this from you. Please know that I am not in the habit of accepting charity from strangers."

"Oh, but we're not strangers, and I really don't mind.."

"But I do believe that _we_ have been strangers for far too long," Kat butted in. "My name is Katrina and it is a pleasure to meet you," she said in a rather seductive voice as she bent down to shake his hand, while making it a point to have her open chest level with his face.

He shook her hand and replied while running his free hand through his hair. "It's,uhh.._very_ nice to meet you too Katrina. My name is Dresdon."

Rin watched the two of them with a look of contempt on her face.

"I'm going to have to go hunting in the woods with Katrina from now on, I never thought you could catch anything this good around here," Kat sarcastically remarked with a smirk on her face. She seemed very pleased with the way that Dresdon was eyeing her. "I hope that you'll be staying long?"

"No actually, I must make my way home first thing in the morning. I cannot impose upon you good people any longer," Dresdon replied.

"Oh, but you must stay," pleaded Kat. "We've only just met and I would really like to get to know you better."

"Yes, please stay for at least another day. You've been through quite an ordeal, and it's really no trouble," Rin insisted.

"Well I.." Dresdon started.

"This barn is so damp and dirty, why don't you come and stay at my house. I only live a few miles down," Kat offered with an intention far from generosity.

"No, no the barn is fine. But, maybe I _should_ stay for at least another day. But, I promise not to bother you anymore," he said.

Kat seemed a little disappointed, but content with his deciding to stay. Rin's face lit up at the sound of the news, but at the same time she understood that he would eventually have to go. However, his reasons for leaving will not be what she is expecting.

A/N: Finis!


End file.
